Short Circuit
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero is an attorney and has a very important case to work on when his VCR goes on the fritz. It's evening and Valentine's Day to boot so where the hell can he get an electrician to fix his problem? 1x3, innuendo, fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own the G'boys, I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier, ne?

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, innuendo, fluff, rimming.

Pairings: 1x3

Summary: Heero is an attorney and has a very important case to work on when his VCR goes on the fritz. It's evening and Valentine's Day to boot so where the hell can he get an electrician to fix his problem?

Notes: This is a request fic for Hellcat who e-mailed me some time ago and asked if I could write a 1x3 fic. With it being Valentine's Day as well I thought this would be a nice way to celebrate. Sorry it took so long to get to but I hope you enjoy it. This one's for you, Hellcat.

"Short Circuit"

February. 2005 ShenLong

Heero entered his small apartment and dropped his briefcase to the floor beside the door. He tossed his keys onto the small table and toed off his shoes. His toes wriggled, happy to be free from the suffocating leather. He strolled through to the bedroom and stripped off his jacket, hanging it up in the wardrobe before adding the tie to it. The suit trousers were next to go and then the white, button down shirt. The trousers and shirt met with the laundry hamper and were introduced to the socks a moment later. Turning on the shower faucet, Heero waited for the water to warm before stepping out of his briefs and under the soothing water. The heat helped to ease his tired muscles and he rolled his shoulders and neck appreciatively before picking up the soap and washing his grimy body.

It had been a long day for Heero Yuy, Attorney at Law, and unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. In his briefcase were the papers and video cassette for the current case he was working on. He needed to review the tape, see the evidence that the police had gathered, re-watch the interview with the suspect in order to build a case strong enough to see the suspect convicted of murder. Somewhere in the mix he should eat too, although Heero was damned if he knew when or what.

Stepping out of the spray and turning off the taps, he reached for a towel and dried his weary body off. He ran a mental check over what he had in the 'fridge but was unable to recall a single thing. Towel wrapped around his waist he opened the 'fridge door and scoured the depths. Not a good idea. There was something that may have been cheese once; although now it would be a good source of penicillin given the amount of mold that sprouted from it. A packet of who knew what sat on a shelf giving Heero the impression that it was just about ready to walk out of the 'fridge by itself and alongside that sat an empty egg carton. He spied a bottle of Chardonnay sitting in the shelf of the door and snagged it. Looked like it might be a liquid dinner after all.

He wondered what the freezer compartment contained.

Half a loaf of bread and a packet of frozen peas sat amongst the 'snow', not what he would call an appetizing proposition. He took the loaf out though, if nothing else it would help to soak up the wine. An investigation of the pantry brought about a better result; a jar of unopened strawberry jam greeted him along with a few cornflakes looking lost in their packet.

Taking out four slices of frozen bread, Heero dumped them into the microwave to thaw and returned the rest to the freezer, who knew when he would need it again. The jam jar top opened after a small tussle, lots of swearing and the employment of the rubber 'lid gripper' and Heero was pleased to note that the smell was one of strawberries and not something resembling old sweaty socks, such as the furry object that was possibly once cheese did.

Whilst the microwave did its job of thawing the bread, Heero went back through to his bedroom to dress. The towel was replaced by a pair of loose, well worn sweat pants that rode low on his hips, showing the trail of dark hair that began just below his navel and disappeared under the waistband of the sweats. Heero opted to go without underwear and enjoy the freedom of the loose cotton against his skin.

The microwave beeped, four slices of warm bread were removed and dropped to a plate. Thick strawberry jam soon covered the slices, but no butter as Heero couldn't find anything resembling butter in either 'fridge or pantry. He counted himself lucky at having found the jam and made a mental note to do some grocery shopping. With the wine uncorked, Heero juggled the bottle, glass and plate of jam sandwiches to the lounge room and set them down on the table. He retrieved his briefcase and opened it, sitting down on the couch and putting the case next to him. He sifted through and pulled out the cassette. A few cards and a box of candy slid to the side, some of the cards spilling onto the carpet and causing Heero to growl softly.

The scowl on his face deepened as he picked up the errant cards and tossed them to the coffee table, choosing to ignore them. He hated days like this, for some reason these sorts of days appeared to bring out the silliness in people. Valentine's Day. Heero had been the recipient of more than his fair share of cards from 'secret admirers' and had suffered through the dreamy, wistful looks of pretty much the entire female population at the office where he worked as one of the attorneys for the state. He couldn't understand their fascination for him. Oh, he wasn't horrible looking, he knew _that_, but he wouldn't term himself _'hot'_ as he'd overheard some of the women describe him. He worked out regularly so his body was honed, neat and compact, the way he liked it. Heero never dated any of the women and endured their admiring glances and attempts to flirt with him in good grace, resisting the urge to glare at them and tell them to leave him the hell alone. Usually they were content to admire from a distance and that suited Heero just fine. He'd gotten the reputation as being a loner, hard working and married to his job, so generally long distance admiration was all he had to suffer.

Except for one day of the year.

Valentine's Day.

On this day it seemed that the female race thought it their duty to go mad with sugary sweet cards and try to entice him into flirting with some of them. Once more they were to be disappointed. Heero showed no interest in the cards or the girls. Heero had more than just the reason of his job dedication for his reluctance to date any of the women.

Heero was gay.

Though no one would have known it. Heero was very careful and guarded his secret well.

Gathering all the cards and large box of candy together, Heero dumped them into a pile on the coffee table; he'd throw them out later; right now he had work to do. Taking a bite out of one sandwich, Heero flipped open the file and began to scan the typed pages of notes.

***

Tossing a screwdriver to the bench, Trowa Barton stood and stretched, easing the kinks from his spine. He glanced at the clock, seven fifteen; time to call it a day. He went and locked the front door to the shop and turned the small sign around to read 'closed'. Stifling a yawn, he headed through the maze of television sets, video recorders and other electronic equipment to the rear of the shop and through a door to the small flat at the back.

Home, for want of a better word.

Filling the kettle he made a cup of tea once it had boiled and dragged a pizza box from the 'fridge. Placing three slices into the oven to warm he took his mug of tea with him through to the shower and quickly washed. Feeling a little refreshed he returned to the tiny kitchen to fetch his dinner and relax for a while.

He'd set up his electronic appliance repair business some eight months ago now and despite there being another, similar business in the town, he was doing okay for himself. Each day he would spend his time fiddling around with the innards of some machine that refused to work. Most times he was able to fix the problem fairly quickly, on other occasions it would take longer and involve more complex 'surgery'. Sometimes an appliance would be beyond help and he would advise the owner to give it a decent burial and purchase a new one.

Part of the growing success of his business was due to the fact that he opened six days a week and was also available twenty four hours a day for call outs. Sometimes he wondered if that had been a good idea. He got calls at all hours of the day and night, made for an interesting sleeping pattern and more than once he'd been awoken from inside the back of a television by the sound of the shop doorbell.

He certainly hoped that he wouldn't get any calls tonight; he was tired and really needed a night's uninterrupted sleep. Crossing his long legs at the ankle, Trowa settled back into the old, worn armchair and began to eat his pizza, behind him the radio played soft music and he could feel himself relaxing.

The sound of his 'phone woke him from a deep slumber. Looking around he located the handset and sent a pile of circuit boards flying in his haste to get to the damn thing. The clock read ten so he hadn't been asleep for too long. "Barton Electronics," he said on auto pilot and waited for the explanation and apologies for disturbing his evening that were undoubtedly to come.

Five minutes later he was locking the back door and climbing into his small van to head off to a call out.

***

Having perused the paperwork and making notes in bright red ink, Heero picked up the cassette and slipped it into the machine. He flipped the television on and taking the remote, pushed the button to play. The screen fuzzed and then cleared, the interview with the suspect started and Heero began to listen intently, jotting down things in his note book as he watched and listened. The crucial part of the interview began to roll, the suspect answering the questions, Heero hit the pause button for a moment to note down a couple of things and stare intently at the face of the man he was sure was a killer. Satisfied, he hit the play button again and the tape started to play, only to suddenly start jumping around the screen. "Fuck!" Heero swore and pushed the stop button.

The machine appeared to ignore him, the tape jumping more and then the screen went wavy and finally, blank. "Shit, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Heero hit the play button again. Nothing. Wearily he got to his feet and approached the slim, metal VCR. He pushed the eject button and listened as the machinery whirred and clicked, trying to eject the tape. With a groan it stopped and the LCD lights flashed 'error'. "Damn you!" Heero cursed and pushed the small flap up to peer inside. The tape remained lodged firmly in place. Heero tried several more times without success to remove the jammed tape. With growing despair he ran his fingers through his dark locks. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He needed to view the tape in order to finish off building his case for the prosecution and he only had tonight to finalize it.

Another look at the machine convinced him that he didn't have a clue as to what he was looking at, let alone how to fix it. This needed an expert in the field; problem was, where did you find an expert in VCR psychology at ten in the evening? Shaking his head and muttering all sorts of curses at the machine, Heero went through to the kitchen and dug out the 'phone book. He scanned through the business section, looking for an electronics expert that could help him out. Several were listed and he eagerly scanned the page, searching for one he could call. His enthusiasm at finding the large number of repair services was soon dampened though when he read their hours of business. He was beginning to despair of ever finding a solution and resigning himself to the fact that he would be going into court tomorrow with only half a case when his eyes fell on a small advert.

'Barton Electronics. Open 6 days a week. Professional, prompt and reliable service guaranteed. Call out service available seven days a week, twenty four hours a day. Pensioner discounts available. Phone: 9583 9705.'

Still cursing under his breath, Heero reached for the 'phone and called the number. After a few rings it was answered and he quickly explained his problem, the reason for the urgency of the call and the apologies for making the call. The electrician took his details, sympathized with the problem, assured Heero he could fix it and waved aside the apology. He would be there in roughly fifteen minutes.

Heero poured himself another glass of wine and waited for the repair man to show up.

***

Trowa eyed the number on the outside of the apartment block and matched it to the one on the piece of paper in his hand. He parked the van and picked up his tool bag. Locking the van he strode to the front door of the building and entered. The apartment number he'd been given was on the second floor and he quickly scaled the stairs, preferring the exercise to the elevator; besides, Trowa didn't trust electronic things, he'd seen them break down too many times. He strode down the hallway, noting the numbers on the doors and stopped at apartment 215. The number matched the address he'd written down and so he knocked and waited.

The door opened a touch and a pair of intense blue eyes greeted him. Trowa sucked in a sharp breath, those eyes caught his own and held them prisoner, smoldering with so many things that Trowa couldn't even begin to identify. "Barton Electronics," he managed to say after finding his voice.

"Ah."

The door closed again and Trowa listened to the scrape of the safety chain as it was slid from its mooring and then the door opened again. This time Trowa managed to see the body attached to those eyes and felt his heart stop. The guy before him was simply _delicious_! Trowa knew he was staring, but couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to. He'd seen some hot guys in his time, dated a few too; but nothing compared to the god before him. Oh, how Trowa would love to explore his circuitry, see how many switches he could activate and how long it would take before the guy blew his fuse.

Heero was similarly mesmerized, before him stood the very epitome of his dreams. Tall, lithe, mop of cinnamon hair that fell over the face, partially obscuring one eye. Those eyes; they were a rich green, emeralds in liquid form, drawing him in to drown in their seemingly endless depths. All sorts of things swirled in those depths: wisdom, pain, lust, curiosity but above all, Heero could see kindness and compassion. He wondered what they would look like in the throes of passion. Aware that he was visibly checking out the other man, Heero quickly reined in his hormones and cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming out."

"My pleasure," replied Trowa. "Errr... May I come in?" Trowa was aware that he'd been given the once over, although he wasn't exactly sure what the other man was appraising him for. Maybe he was just making sure that Trowa was who he said he was, the repair man. These days you couldn't be too careful with the crime rate on the climb.

"Yes, yes, come in. Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners." Heero opened the door more fully to admit the electrician.

"You said you're having a problem with your VCR?" Trowa's eyes quickly scanned the apartment.

"That's right. I was playing a tape, something I desperately need to watch when the damn thing went on the blink on me. Normally I would have waited until tomorrow and usual working hours but this tape has information on it that's vital to my case." At the sight of the electrician's raised eyebrow, Heero quickly continued. "I'm an attorney for the state, this is a murder case and I need to access the tape for information."

"No problem," replied Trowa, "tell me exactly what it did and I'm sure I can fix it for you and have you up and running again, Mr..." Trowa looked at his piece of paper again, "Yuy."

"Please, call me Heero."

"Trowa, Trowa Barton." Trowa extended his hand. The handshake was electric, sending shocks down Trowa's spine and shivers racing over his skin.

Reluctantly, Heero released the electrician's hand. The touch had been brief, but Heero could feel the strength and gentleness in those hands and fingers. "I'd been watching it for roughly ten minutes or so, everything was playing fine and then the tape started to jump around. I pushed stop, then tried play again but nothing happened, all I got was a blank screen. I tried to eject the tape but despite the noises coming from it that meant it was probably trying to spit the tape out, nothing happened."

"I see." Trowa spotted the VCR and picked up his bag. "You haven't tried to fix it yourself?" Trowa was all to familiar with people that would have a go at trying to solve the problem themselves to save a few dollars and inevitably they ended up doing further damage and in the long run it cost them more.

"No, I haven't touched it. I wouldn't have a clue what I was doing. Thought I'd leave it to the expert." Heero couldn't help his eyes wandering again over the lithe form. The man was a walking wet dream and if he continued his appraisal, especially stripping the electrician naked with his eyes then that wet dream was going to become a reality... in his sweat pants. He could feel himself hardening already and swallowed hard, trying to drag his eyes away from that perfect ass as it bent to peer inside the front flap of the VCR.

"Hmm... Doesn't look too bad," muttered Trowa as he peeked inside, trying to figure out what had happened. "It's good that you didn't try to fix it yourself though. The tape is caught around the head."

_/I wouldn't mind being caught around your head,/_ mused Heero and then shook his head. /_Why the hell was he having these thoughts?/_

"Shouldn't take long to fix." Trowa managed to catch Heero's reflection in the television screen and what he saw left him stunned. The man was clearly ogling his ass and wasn't aware that his reflection could be seen on the glass. Judging by the look on the guy's face, he liked what he saw. Trowa took a few moments on the pretense of fiddling with the machine to do a little ogling of his own. Heero's body was compact, that much he could tell as the other guy wasn't wearing a shirt. The skin over the chest was smooth and hairless, dips and curves showed off the rippling muscles and then there were those two caramel nipples. Trowa licked his lips. How he'd love to lick and suck on those. His eyes moved further down and fell upon the trail of dark hair that wound its way over the abdomen and disappeared into the sweats, sweats that had a funny shape to the front of them.

Trowa felt his body reacting to the visual stimulus and tried to quell it. He had to turn around though and see if that bulge was merely a distortion of the television screen or real.

It _was_ real all right. Trowa swallowed. "I'll need to pull this apart to get the tape out," he managed to get out through lips that had suddenly gone very dry.

"No problem. Hopefully we can manage to salvage the tape, I really _do_ need it. I'll give you a hand if you like." Heero failed to mention the sort of hand he'd like to give.

"It's okay, I can manage," replied Trowa. "Once I get the casing off it shouldn't take too long to unravel the tape and sort out the reason why it got snagged."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate you coming out tonight and all, especially with it being Valentine's Day." Heero's eyes fell to the cards on his coffee table, reminding him yet again of the day and the fact that he had no one special in his life to share it with. "Your wife must be a very understanding woman."

"I'm not married," came Trowa's voice from where he was disconnecting the VCR from the power point and television set.

"Ah, your girlfriend then. I'm sorry for dragging you away from her."

Behind the television, Trowa's eyes lit up with amusement. He had been right, the guy had been checking him out before and now he was fishing for information. Trowa decided that two could play at this game and hopefully he would find out what he wanted to know as well. "Don't have a girlfriend either. In fact there's no one special in my life at the moment, the hours I work aren't really conducive to marriage."

"I know what you mean," mumbled Heero as he looked again at the pile of papers.

"What about you? Your missus out tonight or something?"

Heero looked up sharply. "No, no, I'm not married either."

"Really? I thought a hot looking guy like you would have been snaffled ages ago. Looks like you have enough admirers."

"Huh?" Heero blinked, unsure of what the electrician was getting at.

"Those." Trowa inclined his head to the pile of cards sitting on the coffee table. "Judging by the number of them I'd say you have an army of women after you." Trowa couldn't help it, he had to tease a little. He finished unscrewing the casing and pulled the top off the VCR. "Ah, there you are."

"Those?" Heero echoed as he looked at the cards. "They're all from the women at work, but they don't mean anything to me."

"Not one that takes your fancy?" Trowa fiddled with the tape.

"No, none of them interest me. They're not my type."

"Really? What is your type?" Trowa managed to carefully ease the jammed tape from the machine.

"I'm not completely sure myself." Heero decided to go for broke. "I guess they would be tall and slender, have an air about them, carry themselves with pride and yet be humble too. Short hair, eyes that aren't afraid to show emotion; have reasonable communication skills and yet still enjoy silence. Oh, and they must have a nice _ass_."

Trowa nearly dropped the screwdriver.

"What about you?"

"Umm... I don't know. Someone who doesn't judge me on my profession, has an air of grace about them but also has a strong mind and intelligence. Hair and eye color doesn't really matter, although I do tend to like blue eyes and dark hair. Oh, and like you, _he_ must have a nice ass." Trowa continued to work on the machine, keeping his eyes down but glancing up from time to time to gauge Heero's reaction. He'd deliberately said 'he' and wondered if the other man had heard the hint.

Heero was still digesting the words, unsure if what he'd heard was correct or if his ears were playing tricks on him. He could have sworn that Trowa had said 'he'.

"There, that's the tape rescued," said Trowa as he deposited the cassette to the floor. "Now, let's see if we can't find out why it got stuck in the first place."

Heero moved over and picked up the tape, he studied it intently. "Think it's okay?"

"Hopefully. There might be a few frames where it's jumpy due to the crinkling of the film where it caught, but it shouldn't be much more than a few seconds. "Ah, that's the problem."

"What is?" asked Heero as he bent over the electrician's shoulder to see inside. Immediately Heero's senses were assaulted as the smell of Trowa's aftershave mixed with sweat and a unique odor that could only be the electrician's, invaded his nostrils. There were a couple of tiny droplets of sweat by Trowa's temple and the heat that radiated from the form were all enough to send Heero's hormones running through his blood.

"There," Trowa pointed with his screwdriver to a spot inside the machine. "A screw has worked its way loose and consequently the flywheel won't turn properly. That's why the tape caught and jammed."

"Can you fix it?" Heero pressed just a little closer, wanting to test his theory that the electrician swung his way and confirm that the word _'he'_ hadn't been misheard.

Trowa shivered slightly as he felt the other man hovering close behind him and moved very subtly back to press slightly against him. "Yes, I can," he breathed huskily.

"Good." Heero let his hand brush over the other man's shoulder and nearly moaned. His cock had hardened and tented his sweats so Heero was forced to stay behind the electrician until he'd softened enough that the other man wouldn't see how he was being affected.

Trowa was having his own problems. The touch set his blood on fire and he wanted more. It was wrong. Oh god, it was wrong, he shouldn't be wanting anything like this from a client. Trowa had prided himself on being efficient and professional; but this guy. Oh shit, Trowa wanted nothing more than to have his circuits fried by him. Quickly he grabbed the screwdriver and began to work. He needed to fix this machine and get the hell out of here fast, before he did something to embarrass himself.

Sensing the other man's unease, Heero backed off a little, but not before chancing a look at the electrician's groin. There was a nice bulge appearing there so Heero was certain his subtle flirting had confirmed his suspicion that Trowa was gay also. "Can I get you something to drink whilst you finish up?"

"Coffee would be nice," muttered Trowa as he wrestled with the tiny screw.

"I'll be right back." Heero headed for the kitchen, at least the milk in the 'fridge was still alive. The distraction of making coffee helped him to cool his libido and get his body back under control. "Milk and sugar?" he asked sticking his head around the door jamb.

"Milk and one sugar, not sweet enough yet," came Trowa's reply.

Heero grinned to himself. "I think you're sweet enough," he whispered under his breath.

Trowa's sharp hearing caught the words and he groaned softly. He brought his thoughts back to the process of putting the cover back on the VCR and not Heero's sweat pants where they seemed determined to want to linger. "All finished," he said as he stood up and plugged the machine back in. "Got an old tape I can try in it to make sure it's working properly?"

"In the video cabinet," came the reply from the kitchen.

Trowa glanced at the said cabinet and pulled out a tape. He didn't take any notice of the title, just slipped it into the machine and pushed play. When the tape rolled and the images scrolled across the screen, Trowa's jaw hit the floor.

It was _gay_ porn.

_/Fuck!/_ Quickly, Trowa hit stop and then eject. He didn't want Heero to come back in and find him ogling his private collection. He wondered if Heero had any more stashed away; and if he would let Trowa borrow a couple? Slipping the tape back into the cover he returned it to its spot in the cabinet and switched the VCR off. He'd just begun to pack his tools away when Heero returned with two mugs of coffee.

"Here." Heero handed over a mug. "Is it working now?"

"Yup, all fixed."

"Great. I can't thank you enough for coming out and fixing it."

"My pleasure." Trowa shifted slightly and brushed against Heero as he went to pick up his bag and set it by the door.

"You're leaving already?" Heero realized how those words must have sounded and flushed. "I meant, you haven't finished your coffee or let me pay you yet."

"Don't worry, I'm not going yet. I've just put my tool bag by the door so I don't forget it. Of course I'm going to finish my coffee before I go; as for payment..."

Heero looked up and found himself mesmerized by those deep green eyes. He swallowed nervously, unsure of what was happening. In those emerald depths he could see the burning desire, the body language spoke of more subtle things, sexual things and Heero began to flounder.

"Payment? I think I know how you can pay me for services rendered, Heero." Trowa's voice was low and husky, sensual overtones rang from the words as the lithe electrician moved in close and gently took the coffee mugs from Heero's nerveless fingers before he could drop them. Before Heero knew what was happening or Trowa had a chance to change his mind, the electrician leaned in close and brushed his lips across the attorney's.

Heero watched the distance close between them and closed his eyes as he felt the gentle press of lips against his own. A soft moan escaped his throat as tingles ran through his body. Then, those lips were gone and he was left feeling bereft. His eyes flicked open and he stared into amused emerald.

Trowa watched the other man's face carefully, looking for any sign that his advances had been rejected. All he saw was a slight bewilderment and... a longing for more? He leaned close again, this time when their lips connected, Trowa pressed closer, deepening the kiss and running his tongue lightly over Heero's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. He smiled inwardly as he felt Heero's hands hesitate and then rest upon his hips. Still sucking and nibbling on Heero's lower lip, Trowa brought his own arms up to encircle the attorney's waist and pull him close.

Gasping lightly as their bodies pressed together, Heero didn't know what was happening here. Whatever it was, his body seemed to know and despite any misgivings he may have harbored, he _wanted_ this. His eyes searched for those of the electrician's and he finally found his voice. "That's not payment enough," he murmured and then took the other man's lips in a seductive kiss. He plied his own tongue, pleased when Trowa's mouth opened up and granted him access and quickly dived inside. Trowa's mouth was hot, sweet and so inviting. Heero let his tongue wander about, searching out soft spots, stroking over teeth and gums before locating the other slick muscle and entwining with it.

The kiss drove Trowa's hormones wild and he pulled Heero even closer. Their groins met and hardness pressed against hardness, Trowa grinding his need against the reciprocating one and leaving no doubt as to his preferences.

"What do you want?" Heero breathed as they broke apart and he began to feather kisses along the slender neck. "Tell me what you want for payment, Trowa, and I'll give it to you."

Moaning softly, Trowa tilted his head back a little to give Heero better access. The words flowed over him and carefully he slid a hand down Heero's ribcage to his hip and then to the front of those sweats. He pressed his palm against the stiffness and rubbed gently. "This," he whispered. "I want this buried deep inside me."

"Aaa..." moaned Heero and began to rock into the hand that palmed him. "You want me to fuck you? Take you? Make you mine?"

"Yes, oh, _yes_."

Heero took the electrician's lips again in a heated kiss, savagely burying his tongue inside the sweet cavern as his hips continued to rock.

Sliding his hand upwards, Trowa found the drawstring and tugged it undone. Swiftly his hand slipped underneath and inside Heero's sweats to locate the stiffened length and curl around it. Trowa was shocked and then delighted that Heero wasn't wearing any underwear, his hand being unhindered in its quest to locate its prize and stroke gently. Heero was hot and heavy in his hand, smooth skin over steel with moisture leaking from the tip, moisture that Trowa's thumb spread easily and his tongue ached to taste.

"Ahhh... Feels good," groaned Heero as he thrust into Trowa's hand. Unwilling to be the only one to receive pleasure here, Heero's hands found the button and zipper to Trowa's jeans and hastily undid them. His hand dived inside and pushed the undergarment out of the way. Treasure in hand, Heero brought Trowa's cock out to play.

"Mmmm..." groaned Trowa as his need was fondled and closed his hand tighter around Heero's length. "More," he begged.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," murmured Heero as he lazily thrust into Trowa's hand. "More comfortable there."

"I agree," replied Trowa and reached for another kiss.

They kissed again and then reluctantly released each other's hard cock. Heero took Trowa by the hand and led him through to the neat bedroom, the other hand holding his sweats up. Once they were inside the room, Heero let the pants drop and stepped out of them, giving Trowa a lovely view.

"Gorgeous," whispered Trowa as he appraised the golden skin before him. He leant in close and latched onto a nipple, sucking and licking the small nub to hardness.

Heero's hands found their way into cinnamon hair and held his soon to be lover in place, not that his lover appeared to want to leave. Trowa's mouth worked wonders on his skin, small jolts of pleasure raced through him with each lick, each suck and Heero moaned continuously.

Seeming to have satisfied his thirst for a taste of Heero's chest, Trowa dropped to his knees and eyed the impressive manhood. Precum oozed from the tip and Trowa's tongue got to fulfill its ache, darting out to lap at the sticky fluid before swirling over the engorged head. Carefully Trowa eased the length into his mouth, tongue laving, cheeks hollowing slightly as he applied gentle suction. Once the head pressed against the back of his throat so Trowa began to pull back, worming his tongue along the underside as he slipped the length almost completely from his mouth.

This was pure torture and Heero was completely lost to it. Yes, he'd had a few blow jobs in his time but nothing quite like the one he was receiving now. The vacuum of Trowa's mouth combined with the wicked teasing of the electrician's tongue was doing wonderful things for his excitement level. His hips began to rock of their own accord, seeking much more than what he was being gifted. He longed to attain that which was just out of reach, but was loathe to arrive. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

Heero tasted divine and Trowa worshiped the stiff flesh with all he had, the soft moans encouraging him in his labors. Time and time again he slid his mouth along the shaft, tongue working with dedication over the swollen crown, along the ridge and flicking across the tiny slit before sucking the complete length once more into his mouth. His own cock throbbed between his legs and he could feel the bite of the open zipper against the base where his cock stuck out of his jeans. He snaked a hand down and began to caress the aching shaft, moaning softly around Heero's penis and sending the attorney into further groans of appreciation.

Knowing if he continued to let the other man suckle on him for much longer he would climax, Heero reluctantly began to draw his cock away, slipping it from that talented mouth and causing his partner to mewl in frustration. He reached for Trowa's shoulders and pulled the electrician back to his feet and then kissed him soundly. Whilst the kiss was removing all rational thought from Trowa's mind, so Heero began to push at those tight jeans, wanting them off so _he_ could 'play'.

Feeling the tug at his jeans, Trowa began to wriggle his hips to aid in the removal of the clinging garment. Gradually they slid over his hips and down his thighs to stop at his knees. The kiss broke and Trowa quickly pulled his jeans from his body, his underwear following immediately after. Clad only in his shirt he allowed the other man to rake his eyes over his impressive physique.

Eyes roved, taking in the long legs, trim hips and narrow waist before falling on the object they most wished to peruse. Trowa's penis was fully erect, almost pointing to the ceiling. The head was thick and dark red with need, the creamy fluid that leaked from within a stark contrast to the almost purple color of desire. The thick vein running along the underside throbbed and pulsed whilst the sac was swollen and tight. Heero's hand moved between Trowa's legs and began to caress the soft skin of Trowa's scrotum, rolling the electrician's balls gently in his hand.

Trembling slightly, Trowa placed his hands on Heero's shoulders as his body was explored. The soft touches were arousing and he spread his legs a little wider. Those fingers traced the lines of his sac, moved upwards and followed the throb of the vein from tip to root, rubbed over the leaking slit and then traveled back down to repeat the performance, driving Trowa nearly insane with pleasure. The sensitive patch of skin just behind his balls was also explored, Trowa arching onto the balls of his feet and panting with need as each hidden crevice was exploited. When Heero ran a teasing finger along his crevice he almost screamed.

"On the bed," Heero managed to grind out. The teasing of his partner was getting to him just as much and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "On the bed and on your knees for me," he said softly and gently pushed Trowa towards the queen size bed.

Gratefully Trowa fell to the mattress, he wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to remain standing, his knees were threatening to buckle with the pleasure he'd been receiving. He rolled over and got to his hands and knees, lowering his upper body to the mattress and leaving his ass high in the air. He spread his legs a little more then turned his sultry green eyes to Heero. "Is this how you want me?"

Heero's cock twitched in appreciation as Heero turned around from where he'd been hunting through the bedside drawer. His eyes glazed as he took in the sight of Trowa, legs spread, ass high in invitation and waiting patiently for him. "Perfect," he whispered and moved across to caress one of Trowa's cheeks. "Perfect." Setting the tube of lube and foil packet to the side, Heero climbed onto the bed and settled behind Trowa and between his calves. He took a moment to fully appreciate the view and then tentatively he reached out and spread Trowa's cheeks, giving him the perfect view of the tight pink entrance, the gateway to dreams and pleasures. Heero couldn't resist. He leaned forth and swiped his tongue along the cleft, feeling the tiny hole quiver as the tip of his tongue paused for a moment to give an added caress.

"Ohh, gods..." Green eyes squeezed shut, muscles trembled as his brain went into overload. Trowa hadn't been rimmed before, sure he'd read about it, but this was the first time he'd experienced it; and he loved it! "Fucking wonderful..."

Heero let his tongue have its way, running over the soft skin, teasing at the tiny hole and nipping gently. He could feel the shudders and hear the moans, encouraging him to further his ministrations. His tongue folded slightly and began to work the entrance with a vigor, pushing slowly just inside. The taste was unusual, musky and arousing. Heero laved the soft folds of skin with a dedication he usually kept for his prosecution. With Trowa writhing and groaning beneath him and his own cock straining for completion, Heero reluctantly gave up his feast and pulled back. "You enjoy that?" he asked as he reached for the tube and opened the cap.

"Fuck yes!"

"Want more?"

"Anything, I want anything you're willing to give," groaned Trowa.

"Then relax and enjoy the ride." Heero dropped the tube and began to run the tip of a lubed finger around the puckered hole, pushing softly inside. The heat and tightness surrounded the tip of his finger and Heero added his own moans to those of Trowa. Carefully he eased his finger forth until it was buried to the knuckle and then he began to work it around. A second finger followed as Trowa's passage relaxed and accepted the intrusion. Heero crooked his fingers a little, caressing the moist walls, stroking along the channel and persuading the tight rings of muscle to relax further. A third finger followed and Trowa's passage swallowed them eagerly.

The penetration wasn't painful, more uncomfortable than anything, but Trowa closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. The muscles softened and pleasure soon took over. The addition of a second finger drove the pleasure higher, the sensations of Heero's fingers caressing his inner walls setting his nervous system on fire and all he wanted to do was burn. When the third finger announced its arrival, Trowa began to rock back and forth, trying to draw them deeper and touch that magic spot inside. He wasn't disappointed. As Heero's fingers brushed gently over his prostate, Trowa did scream and arch off the bed, shoving his ass back and demanding more.

"I think you're ready for me," chuckled Heero and began to withdraw his fingers.

"Hurry. Need you, need you inside," moaned Trowa as he continued to rock, rubbing his swollen penis against the bed covers and gaining a little friction for his need.

Heero quickly ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and tossed the empty packet to the side. He placed the thin latex at the head of his cock and began to unroll the condom over his length. He picked up the lube and slathered a thick amount over his length, feeling the small ridges in the latex as he spread the slippery lube. He'd bought ribbed condoms for something different and had tried one out on himself, placing it on the dildo he had hidden in the bottom drawer and then inserting it into his passage. The feeling had been amazing! He hoped that Trowa would enjoy the sensations just as much as he had when he'd tried one out. With the condom and lube now in place, Heero again took up residence between Trowa's legs. He grasped the base of his penis in one hand and spread Trowa's cheeks with his other before placing the tip of his cock at the stretched hole. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for ages. Fuck me, Heero. Take me, make me scream in passion and pay your dues." Trowa wriggled his ass against the resting head, trying to draw the tip inside where he longed for it to be.

"Then here's your payment," groaned Heero and began to push forward. The tight hole, despite the preparation, still resisted at first, but Heero was persistent. He kept up a steady forward pressure until the entrance gave and allowed the thick head to slide inside. Having achieved that much, Heero paused for a moment and then continued in his claiming.

The burn of penetration was slow and steady, nothing Trowa couldn't handle. As Heero's length began to slide into him so Trowa became aware of every inch of his lover's thick shaft. The ribbing on the condom rippled against the walls of his passage, teasing the sensitive nerve endings and heightening the pleasure. More precum leaked from his cock and Trowa groaned softly.

It was paradise, hot, tight and so delicious. Heero continued to push until he was completely seated. He ran a hand over Trowa's sweating back, caressing the skin and pressing a couple of kisses to the spinal bumps. "You okay?"

"Bloody marvelous," groaned Trowa. "You feel wonderful."

Heero chuckled. "No pain?"

"No. A little uncomfortable; it's been a while since..."

"I'll take it slow." Heero began to withdraw.

/_Slow!?/_ Trowa didn't want it slow, he wanted to be pounded into the mattress, feel his prostate assaulted, have flashing lights go off in his head, be fucked raw! And dammed if he wasn't going to get it! "Faster, _harder_," he demanded.

Taking a firm hold of Trowa's hips, Heero began his forward thrust, still moving slowly. "I'll pound you soon enough," he growled. "Let your body adjust first. Once you've loosened enough then I'll fuck you raw, have you screaming in pleasure, begging for your climax."

"Don't tease," Trowa almost sobbed. His body was on fire, the nerves of his channel hypersensitive to the pressure of Heero's cock. Trowa could feel every inch, every rib of the evil condom and it only drove his need to higher heights.

Heero's eyes moved to where they were joined, watching the slide of his cock in and out of Trowa's sheath. He was mesmerized by the way Trowa's body flushed and clung to his cock, unwilling to let him go as he withdrew and then opening up like a morning flower to suck him back inside. It was highly arousing. As the muscles relaxed further so Heero began to thrust harder and faster, giving the electrician what he craved.

"Ahhh... Better," cried Trowa as he met Heero thrust for thrust.

Shifting a little, Heero's next inward push saw the head of his cock connect with Trowa's prostate and send the electrician screaming. "That want you want?"

"Agggh... Yes! More!" screamed Trowa.

"Want me to fry your circuits? Melt your solenoids? Trip all your safety switches?"

"Oh, god. You're driving me wild, Heero," screamed Trowa as his prostate was hit again and white sparks flew behind his eyelids.

Heero snickered and reached underneath Trowa to wrap his hand around the electrician's thick length. He began to pump the organ in tandem to his thrusting, feeling the organ throb and pulse as Trowa's body bucked beneath him. "Blow your fuse for me, Trowa."

Trowa didn't need any second invite. His orgasm had been building steadily and with Heero's hand now stroking his flesh he had the much needed stimulation to find that release. Another brush of his prostate had his nerves singing, another pump to his cock had his overload switches tripping and then... All systems hit overload and Trowa's system short circuited. His passion spewed from the slit, creamy jet after jet shot forth to coat Heero's hand and pool on the bed covers below.

As Trowa found his release so his passage clamped hard around Heero's shaft making it almost impossible for him to thrust. With each spasm so his own orgasm inched closer and then he couldn't hold it any longer. With a cry, Heero stiffened, his back arched, drawn as tight as a bow string and his seed shot from his cock into the latex barrier. Wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure rolled over and through him as Trowa's sheath continued to ripple around him, milking all he had to offer and wanting more. As the euphoria began to settle so he slumped over Trowa's back, limbs trembling, sweat running freely as did small tremors of satisfaction.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Trowa's knees buckled and he sank to the mattress, Heero still inside him and right into the wet spot. But Trowa was too locked in his post orgasmic bliss to care. Pleasure still sang in his blood, nerves were now hypersensitive and adding to the last of his enjoyment of the coupling.

Heero's senses slowly began to return and he found enough energy to grasp at the condom as his softening cock slipped from inside the electrician's spent body. He pulled it from his flaccid cock, knotted the end and tossed it into the waste basket beside the bed to be disposed of later. Settling himself to the mattress, he snuggled closer to the satiated body of Trowa. He placed a hand on the small of the man's back and gently rubbed. "You okay? Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmm... More than okay. It was... incredible."

Heero chuckled.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," said Heero softly.

"I'd say your bill is paid in full and even has credit," murmured Trowa as he rolled over to stare into satisfied blue eyes. "Shit, I've not enjoyed a good roll in the hay like that in ages."

"Glad I could oblige," murmured Heero.

"If you ever have any other electrical appliance stuff up on you, feel free to call me any time," said Trowa softly and nuzzled Heero's neck before taking a kiss.

"You know something?"

"No." Trowa continued to press soft kisses against Heero's skin.

"I have a feeling that all my appliances are going to need attention soon, especially if this is the sort of service I can expect."

"I'm happy to come out and service your equipment anytime of the day or night," moaned Trowa.

"Good." Heero relaxed back against the mattress and let Trowa worship his body. There was still the tape to be perused and the rest of the case to put together; but it could wait. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

~ Owari ~


End file.
